Steam
by CMW2
Summary: Mike/Connie fic: After Connie reveals a new skill and notes Mike's reaction, things get kicked into overdrive...much needed overdrive;Rated for brief violence,language,and sex in the shower. Enjoy!;22nd in my 2010 SSS Project


**Author's Note: Okay, new fandom and new oneshot. I'm ready! I was channel surfing during one of my fits of insomnia and I ran into the original Law and Order. Although my attention has mainly been on SVU all these years, I'll take any incarnation of L&O I can get and I always liked how strong the women were on the original show, even in the face of criminals, judges, smarmy defense teams…and a boss who is on so obviously ass over heels for you.**

**Yeah, I'm writing about Mike and Connie. How'd you guess? *laughs***

**I haven't seen much of their interactions but I've read enough of the fanfic and Wikipedia to get a feel for them so now, I want to put my toe in the water. This is really more off the top of my head so you guys don't have to worry about major spoilers (this time) and as always, the M rating is there for a reason. Oh, the little bit of Spanish is from my 2 years of high school Spanish and Google Translate. If it's wrong, please let me know and the flashback bit at the beginning as based on a scene from Iron Man 2. It's one the best girl power moments I've seen in a movie and I figured it would transplant well into fanfic.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy what I've come up with and let me know if you guys want more from me.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Where's that Connie chica at?"

"_**Ms. Rubirosa**_ is getting the file, Romeo."

The guy's name really was Romeo so the sarcasm was lost on the potential witness. Romeo's brother was a known gang banger and he had been in the bodega he had hit on Tuesday. He had crawled out after the bullets stopped and had tried to stabilize the owner but the elderly man had passed away. Instead of staying to deal with the cops, he had ran, leading them on a wild goose chase to Strongman's Gym and Boxing Facility.

Mike Cutter still couldn't believe what she did to get the guy's attention. She had gotten into the ring with the guy in a $750 pantsuit and had turned on the girlish charm. Her accent had come out to play and the way she moved her hips a little made Shakira look like an old lady. She had cooed (_**cooed!**_) that she had always wanted to try boxing and that she would _**love**_ to learn from a sexy hunk like Romeo.

Yes, she had said sexy hunk and yes, the guy had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker.

With an "I'll be gentle, baby girl", Romeo had sealed his fate.

She had removed her heels (showing bright yellow toenails) and purred that she was ready. When the guy had come at her, she had ducked and used her legs to clamber up onto the guy and slam him soundly into the ring, neck and head first. When he had tried to grab her, she kicked him in his jaw and then, he had gotten a foot on his windpipe and a sweet invitation back to the precinct. Romeo had looked scared and impossibly turned on when he wheezed that he'd go anywhere anytime with her.

Lupo and Bernard had immediately cracked up as they grabbed him but Mike had been too busy trying not to jump her to join in. If he hadn't found himself stupid in love with the woman before, he would be now. Mike had a thing for women who could manipulate (for a good cause) and were flexible. God, did she do yoga or something?

"Some ice for you. Sorry about that, by the way." Connie greeted as she tossed Romeo an icepack.

"A beautiful woman climbs all over me and then apologizes for it? Today was the finest day of my life." the Latino fighter chuckled. "You got a man, chica?"

"I'll tell you later. Now, how about you tell me what you saw on Tuesday night…papi?" she flirted back in that honeyed tone from earlier.

Oh, god…

Mike quietly excused himself and Lupo looked at him knowingly and then back at Connie, who had bewitched the guy into spilling everything about the robbery/homicide he had seen his brother do.

"Need some air?" he asked with a nod towards his…

Mike blushed and removed his jacket, putting it near his more than halfway to hard cock. The last thing he wanted was her seeing it. He had drawn a line and she had drawn a line so there was no point in letting her see what she did to him…and what he wanted her to do to him.

"Yeah. Tell her I'll be in the gym when she's done."

With that, he was gone, feeling heat that had nothing to do with the July weather and everything with her.

_**/**_

She had known exactly what she was doing.

Romeo would've followed her to the ends of the Earth if she had just introduced herself but she had gone the flirty, sexy Xena route. Maybe it was the delicious July heat (Connie loved summer), maybe it was the fact that she had woken up in a very good mood (from a very good dream about a certain executive ADA…) or maybe it was just that she wanted to make sure that Mike was still interested in more from her.

Judging by the way he fled the scene in the face of her "Phone Sex" voice, as Elena jokingly called it, the answer was a firm yes. _**Very**_ firm. Even with his suit jacket strategically placed in front of him, Connie still knew thoroughly turned on man when she saw it. She licked her lips slightly at the thought…

"Ah, so you _**do**_ got a man. That blonde guy booked outta here like FloJo once you turned up the heat, chica. He's a lucky bastard…", Romeo drawled wistfully.

Connie chose to ignore that and stood up, gesturing for Lupo to have him write what he saw. He smirked and grabbed her arm, causing her to look at him.

"He's in the gym. Oh and Connie?"

"Yeah?"

"Have fun." Cyrus teased with a brilliant grin.

A pink flush colored her cheeks but she nodded in acknowledgement as she left the interrogation area.

Mike had drawn a line a while ago. He had sworn that he would never get involved with someone he worked with but then again, so did everyone else. Sometimes, a lot of times, the person that you're most compatible with is in the next cubicle…or an assistant…or a boss. The more she thought about her reasons to hold back, the more stupid they seemed.

Okay, yes, she was his assistant but no one could say anything about that. If the Brass truly had a problem with it, then Jack would've been out on his ass ages ago. And sure, they were different people with different personalities and different priorities in life but that was okay. The differences didn't hinder, they strengthened.

He was the bold one, the one who would get things done by any means necessary and worry about the cleanup later. She was calm, measured, and always considered the consequences of her actions beforehand. Both were tough but yielding when it came to the other. They would be good for each other both professionally and personally.

And most of all, he wanted her and she wanted him. The feelings weren't going away (in fact they were deepening by the day) so there was no point in trying to make them anymore.

It was time for action.

_**/**_

He was shadowboxing in the ring, trying and failing to get the image of Connie out of his head. Of course, he was making it worse by going back to the scene of the crime, so to speak. Every time his eyes strayed to the floor, he could see Connie panting there, her legs around Valdez's neck. His mind substituted Valdez for himself and the ring for his bedroom floor…

He had splashed some ice cold water on his face and got his gym bag out of his office. Normally, it carried a full change of work clothes (including suit) but he had started working out regularly again once his doctor got on him about his blood pressure. Right now, he was in his old Hudson t-shirt and a pair of ancient but still comfortable black sweats. Although he was getting a good workout, he was failing in his mission to get his feelings for her out of his waking mind.

Every night, she was there when he closed his eyes, on him, in him, with him…it was maddening but he was hoist on his own petard. He had been vehemently vocal about not fishing off the company pier and Connie never gave him any real indication that his feelings were reciprocated anyway. Yet, he couldn't let it go, let _**her **_go until he knew for sure. But he didn't want to know for sure because there was a very good chance that she was completely uninterested and…_**ugh!**_ He was worse than a damned teenager…

The door opened and shut and he immediately heard her familiar cadence of footfalls in the darkness. He heard the twin thuds of her shoes being kicked off and he watched as she came into the ring light. Her Bambi brown eyes were determined and he was unable to look away or even move.

At least until she started unbuttoning her blouse. He was out of the ring with lightning speed and he stopped her with gentle hands, looking at her with confused arousal.

"What are you doing?"

"You tell me." she replied while releasing the last 3 buttons.

The ruby red fabric parted and his mouth went bone dry as he took in her torso. She was trim and curved and yes, her skin was the same caramel color all over. Her breasts strained against the lacy black bra she had on and his fingers toyed with the butterfly chain in her pierced navel. The look in her eyes was unmistakable and no suit jacket would be able to hide his reaction this time. She noticed and licked her lips, breaking him like glass.

"I'm thinking that you're seducing me, Ms. Rubirosa.", he surmised while wrapping his arms around her. God, she felt perfect…

"And you think right." she growled before pressing her lips against his hungrily.

_**/**_

How they had gotten to the locker room was a mystery to him.

All he knew that Connie was the sweetest, hottest woman he had ever kissed and he wanted more. To their credit, clothes didn't start hitting the floor until she had closed and locked the door behind them (a nearby cleaning sign had helped matters) but once they did, they were unstoppable. They had stumbled half clothed into the shower area and she had turned on the heads, filling the alcove with steam. Only a little of the steam was from the water. The rest was all her. She was down to her panties now, tiny and sheer, and he couldn't take his hands off of her breasts. They were firm, soft, delicious, and real, 100% real.

"You crazy woman…do you have any idea what you've been doing to me all day?" Mike asked as he nuzzled into her cleavage.

"Driving you to distraction and prompting the need for a suit jacket kilt?" she guessed cheekily.

She gave a little "ooh..." of pleasure as he swatted her firmly on her pert little ass. Connie was flexible _**and**_ had a wild side? Oh yeah, he was doomed. Happily doomed but doomed all the same.

"Damn right you have, you little tease." he replied while kissing her nipples, suckling on them like he had wanted to for years.

"I'm not a tease."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. You know why, Cutter?"

'Tell me why, Rubirosa."

She dropped to her knees and yanked off his boxers, grabbing him around the waist with an impish grin.

"I always finish what I start."

Then, she took him into her mouth.

_**/**_

She could make him scream.

Mike Cutter was a screamer and it was all her doing.

The thought blew the dim worries of what she was kneeling in out of the water. Connie had never been much for this part of sex before. Usually men were too pushy and they pulled her hair too hard and that made her bite them, ending the night quickly. Not Mike.

He barely moved his hips and when he did, it was always gentle, never gagging her or forcing her to take more than she wanted to. His moans were low and his screams were through gritted teeth, making her ache inside. Secretly, she always loved it when he lost it because he was all fire and passion, reason thrown aside in favor of whatever or whoever he was defending or attacking. Knowing that he was losing it because of her made heat race through her veins and her hand stray into her panties.

"Oh, god, Connie…" he wheezed as he noticed.

She moaned in answer and shivered with pleasure as her nails scraped lightly against her clit. It had been so damn long since she had been touched…

He pulled her up and away from him and slid her panties down her legs. He batted her hand away and growled, "That's _**my**_ job" before sliding two fingers inside her, making a scream of her own echo through the room.

_**/**_

He had to get inside her.

She was soaked and burning and tight as a guitar string. His fingers stroked and twisted inside her, preparing her for him. He wasn't the longest man (only slightly above average) but he was very thick. If he did this wrong, it would hurt her and that was the absolute last thing that he wanted. Connie was whimpering both in English and Spanish and he couldn't stop kissing her, her lips trembling and swollen.

"Please, Mike…I need you…_hacer el amor_ (make love to me) oh god, _**please**_…" she begged weakly.

Bringing her legs up around his waist, he slid to the hilt inside her, causing them both to yell in both relief and pleasure. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he braced them even more against the wall. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest and Connie shivered as he slowly began to move inside her.

His dreams didn't even come close to the reality. She was Nirvana and Heaven and absolute bliss. She fit around him perfectly and she was so responsive, so sexy. He wanted her. He needed her. He loved her. ..

"Ah, Mike!" she cried out as he brushed against her spot, her moans starting to escalate.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart. Let me see you…"

Her eyes were fevered and loving and his undoing. His controlled measured movements ceased and he pounded into her with abandon, giving her all of him. Her eyes bulged with each connection but her screams were not of pain but of ecstasy. She yelped as he returned to her nipples and he could feel her walls quivering faster and faster as he kissed up her breasts, her collarbone, her neck…

"_Come for me, baby. Come for me…"_ he whispered in her ear

"_**Mike!"**_ she howled as she obeyed him, bucking and squirming in his arms.

He joined her with a shout and she held him close as he emptied inside her, smiling against his shoulder. His own lips curved into a smile and she cupped his face, kissing him lightly.

"Oh, wow…" she sighed.

Mike chuckled and shut off the heads, letting them out and wrapping them both in towels.

"Wow is right. Damn… you're going to have to marry me, you know? I'm serious. I'm not going to be able to touch another woman and I sure as hell am not going to let some other man touch you." he declared with a nod.

She giggled and asked, "Can we date for a while beforehand?"

"That's fine. But don't think I'm forgetting about it."

"I know you won't."

A beat of comfortable silence and then, "You hungry?"

"Famished. Put some clothes on, Cutter. You're feeding me and then you're coming home with me.", she ordered as she headed towards her locker.

"Yes, mistress!" he replied with a cheeky salute.

Her towel hitting his face was her rebuttal.


End file.
